PS I Love You
by FruitsBasketcase
Summary: YAY! It's the sequal to With Great Care Now we get to find out what happens with Tohru and Kyou, and what happens with Yuki and Hana. I don't want to give away with Great Care so that's All I can say.
1. You're Invited

A/N: The Long awaited sequal to "With Great Care" has arrived! Wohoo! Now Anyone who hasn't read that will probably be very confused so you'll have to read that first. Everyone else, I'm sorry I thought I'd get this out early for you, but at least it isn't late. I was a bit distracted when I wrote this, so I hope it still makes sense. It should but if it doesn't I'll rewrite it for you. I had a great time at Anime Boston, everyone should have that much fun at a convention. I got Greg Ayers to sign my chest! I love Greg Ayers, he's one of the best voice actors ever. And I lost my virginity, but don't tell my dad, he might kill me.

Disclaimer:I wish I owned FruitsBasket, but if I did I wouldn't have time to write thisfiction, so you guys luck out, even if I don't.

Important note: thoughts are written like \ this /

_You are cordially invited to attend the union of Mr. Kyou Sohma And Miss Tohru Honda in holy matrimony. The wedding is to take place at the estate of Mr. Shigure Sohma on the evening of Saturday the fifth of April. We request that all guests arrive before 5 p.m. And due to delicate matters we request that the union not be mentioned to one Akito Sohma._

"Oh! I can't believe we're getting married, I mean first graduation, and now this. So many events in such a short time period." Tohru was working herself in to a frenzy of excitement.

"We have to do it now before Uo and Hana find out you're pregnant and scalp me. Besides I've known since the moment I met you, that there was nothing I wanted more than to marry you and give you children." Kyou said kissing her cheek.

"How sweet." She said catching his lips in her own.

"Well if he hadn't volunteered to marry you, I gladly would have." Shigure smiled entering the room, and disrupting yet another romantic moment between the two.

"Oh you!" Tohru laughed. She was in great spirits since Kyou proposed after graduation.

"They will find out when the baby is born, that you were already pregnant when you got married. But it does at least buy time for you to smooth it over with those two. I doubt they'd buy the immaculate conception story." Yuki said dryly. He had been very reserved since that day Hana had hugged him. It was a new feeling for him. Not just that he didn't transform, but he felt . . . Feelings for her. Feelings he'd never even felt for Tohru. They'd hugged for only a moment, but in Yuki's mind it was hours, he found himself drifting away for nearly entire days thinking about that moment he spent with her in his arms, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that moment.

Tohru sighed. "I know it's for the best, but I really wish I could tell them now. They would e so excited about it."

"Lets get going now, before it gets too late. It looks like it might start to rain." He nervously played with his beads, he didn't need them anymore but he was so used to them now. He'd tried taking them off for a day, but found the experience very uncomfortable.

"I'll grab the umbrella just in case ." (He still can't stand the rain.) She laughed to herself.

"You two sure you don't want us to come with?" Shigure asked.

"I think it's better if we face her together, just the two of us." Tohru said bravely.

"Okay then. Don't be late." He smiled.

* * *

"I wish you could come, mom. We both do." Tohru said pulling Kyou close to her.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "I hope she's giving her blessing."

"I'm sure of it. If she were still alive I just know that mom would love you like her own son. You'd have been a cat within moments of knowing her." She giggled lightly.

"Maybe it's better that I never met her. If I turned into a cat her memory might have been erased and yours too." Kyou had been playing what ifs in his head a lot lately. What if life was the same but slightly different, would he still be marrying Tohru? Would she be in love with him if they weren't? Since the accident and consequential pregnancy everything had been changing, day by day they got closer. It had begun to feel like they had never been just friends. They shared a room now, and a bed in that room. Kyou always slept on the right side, with his arm wrapped around her waist. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night, and watch her sleep until he felt tired again and closed his eyes.

Tohru was asking him a question, but he had missed it. She shook his shoulder. "Did you want to head home now? It's starting to rain pretty hard"

He looked up noticing for the first time that it had been pouring apparently for quite some time, since he was soaked. "Yeah lets go. I don't want you to catch cold." He pulled open his coat and wrapped her into it with him, keeping her close under the umbrella..

* * *

Yuki lifted the phone from its cradle, and began to dial the number once again. He'd tried several times since that day. If anyone Knew Hana's phone number better it was Hana herself. He sighed loudly \ This is ridiculous, I can't call her she'll think just that. I decided that I wasn't in love with her best friend and most likely could never fall in love with anyone. And then not even two weeks later I'm calling her to say what? I think I love you? I need to be more certain than that before I tell her anything. /

"Everything okay Yuki? That's the second time you've stood at that phone sighing today." Shigure peaked his head around a corner. He had been overhearing again, he knew what was going on by now, he just didn't know who the girl was. "If you aren't sure how you feel about her, why don't you ask her out as a friend make up an excuse, you do need to shop for the wedding." He suggested.

"Thanks." \ The wedding, he's got a point there, but I can't do it today, not with him listening in on everything that's going on. / Yuki was starting to wonder about his sanity, taking advice from Shigure, didn't seem sane. \ Maybe I should talk to Tohru about it. I wouldn't feel right taking Hana out without telling her first. / He wasn't sure how he would ever be able to tell Tohru about his feelings, but maybe he could talk to Kyou about it.

A/N: Be kind I realise it was short but I'm easing into this one. Please review and let me know your out there, and watch out next week for a better, longer, more involvedchapter.


	2. The Importance of Dressing Well

A/N: I know you guys are probably gonna be mad at me but this is another short chapter. I'm getting off to a rough start, but once I get settled with the story I promise I'll do longer chapters, with a more regular posting schedual. Once the wedding is over I should be set, I plan on that happening by chapter 5. I don't know if they'll have a honeymoon, if they do it'll probably involve the other charactors in some way. I worked on Yuki and Hana a bit in this chapter, and I threw in a funny at Kyou's expense, but other than that it's really a filler chapter, next chapter I expect to write something interesting, I don't know what though, so if you guys have any suggestions I'm totally open.

* * *

Tohru dressed carefully, she'd only been pregnant a month, no where near showing, but she didn't want Hana and Uo to figure it out. They were supposed to arrive soon, to go to Aaya's shop for a fitting. Hana and Uo would be standing in for her parents during the ceremony. Shigure explained over the phone to Aaya that he wasn't to mention the pregnancy or the baby in front of the two girls, hopefully he would remember to hold his tongue. 

Today was only for measurements, Tohru wanted a traditional wedding. Which would be good since even if she did grow a bit before the wedding, a kimono wouldn't be difficult to alter. There wasn't much time before the wedding though they planned to have it the first week of April, which was in a month, Aaya was calling in some friends to help, and turning down other jobs for the time being, to make sure he'd have it done in time. 6 kimonos in a month would be crazy for anyone else to undertake, but he insisted on being the one to design and make everything, specifically Tohru's shiro-maku (white wedding kimono) and her red reception kimono.

She looked out the window and saw Hana and Uo walking up the path, glanced quickly in the mirror and threw on a light coat just incase. As she was walking down the hall she called for Kyou to get ready as well. She ran down the stairs and met Uo and Hana as they reached the door. "Hi guys, come on in." She glanced up the stairs, "Kyou should be ready soon."

"Why're you wearing a coat? It's like 80 degrees out." Uo asked.

It was probably a nonchalant question, but Tohru heard it as a very suspicious question and felt nervous. "No reason, I just worry about a sudden breeze, and besides, it keeps my skin from freckling in the sun."

"What is taking Kyou so long I wonder." Shigure said walking into the room. He's usually a carefree guy but, one thing he did not enjoy was getting measured for clothes, he had begged to be allowed to just wear an old kimono, but there was no way anyone would let him do that. The strange, certainly untraditional thing about this ceremony was that since neither the bride nor the groom had living parents, they were both using stand-ins. Tohru using Hana and Uo, Kyou using Shigure and Kazuma.

"May I come with you?" Yuki asked walking into the room.

"Sure you can." Tohru said. "But why do you want to come?" Maybe he wants to see Aaya./

To be with Hana./ he thought to himself. "Well it'll be nice to get out of the house on such a nice day, besides, none of you can drive, you'll get there a lot faster if I take you." He smiled. It was true, Yuki was the only one who felt the need to invest in a car and a license. Not that Kyou hadn't tried but the instructor felt that when road rage manifested itself in such a way, such a person shouldn't be allowed to drive without a licensed psychiatrist in the passenger seat.

"Quit braggin', it's not like you drive fast enough to even have to worry about having a license." Kyou came down. "Let's go."

Yuki's car was quiet old and had room for five passengers, two in front three in back. Shigure, Kyou and Tohru sat in the back. Because Tohru felt that the back seat was the safest seat in the car, Shigure insisted on sitting next to her, and Kyou didn't trust Shigure enough to let him sit next to Tohru. Hana didn't make a show of it but she really wanted to sit next to Yuki so she slid in before Uo could, and Uo sat at the window. Yuki was glad she was sitting next to him, and the car was just small enough that they had to sit shoulder to shoulder the entire trip. He was also pleased by the fact the her hand rested casually between their thighs, lightly brushing against him whenever he hit a bump or made a turn.

* * *

A/N: Please Review! I want to get more reviews on this one than the last if I can. What a hopeless goal, oh well a girl must have her dreams. 


	3. Measuring Up

A/N: I've returned to this chapter, I think when I read the first two chapters they seemed lakcking in quality, which upset me but I really couldn't think of any other way to write them so I'm stuck with them as my begining. But I think this chapter has the quality I was searching for, I hope you guys think so too. It's also a longer chapter so that's always good, and I've been true to my promise that something interesting would happen to a point, but it's really just the begining of thbe interesting things to come I think.

* * *

As the car moved ever so slowly towards their destination, Kyou held Tohru's hand, and kissed it lightly when no one was looking.

Shigure caught on though, and he thought he noticed some familiar motions in the front seat as well, but that Hanajima girl was too creepy to be making a move on Yuki. Nonetheless Shigure did feel a need to tease Kyou and Tohru. "Ah, young love in the spring, it's so endearing." This statement caused Kyou and Tohru to cool down, but Shigure thought he also noticed the two in the front seat jump slightly. /This is going to be a very interesting./ he thought to himself, then began to wonder how much longer till Aaya's shop, it was usually only 15 minutes away but they'd been driving for a half an hour now. "Um, Yuki? We aren't lost are we, it seems to be taking longer than usual."

"Um, lost? I don't know." /Oh no, I was paying so much attention to her hand, I don't even recognize this area./ "Ha-ha, I guess I must have taken a wrong turn." He laughed nervously, pulling the car over.

A large groan filled the car. "You were supposed to get us there faster!" Kyou yelled. "You call this faster?"

"Now, now, Kyou don't get angry, I'll just get out of the car and ask for directions." Shigure got out of the car looking around, the area wasn't very familiar but they were in front of a convenience store. /How Convenient/ Shigure thought smiling at his own joke, as he went inside.

* * *

"I'm sorry everyone, I guess I got distracted." Yuki apologized clearing his throat as Hana shifted brushing against him once more.

"That's okay Yuki, it not your fault, you've only driven there a few times, but it's a good thing we figured it out quickly." Tohru reassured him from the back seat.

"Hey don't sweat it Your Highness, we could have taken the train, but we wanted to take the easy way out." Uo said, she had been quiet up until this point, because she was feeling a bit car-sick but with the car stopped she was beginning to feel much like her old self only perhaps a bit more sarcastic.

"Well, we're aren't too lost." Shigure announced getting back into the car. "The man inside seemed to know exactly how to get to Aaya's shop from here."

"Oh well that's wonderful, he must be a customer of Ayame's then!" Tohru said happily.

"Doesn't Ayame sell ladies underwear to men?" Hana asked.

"Well yeah!" Tohru said happily then suddenly struck by the weight of it, "Oh."

After a few turns and ten minutes they were finally outside Aaya's shop.

* * *

"Welcome everyone! Welcome!" Aaya greeted them as they entered, wearing a rather feminine kimono.

/At least he isn't wearing a wedding dress this time/ Yuki thought.

"Why Aaya what a lovely kimono." Shigure said greeting his cousin in an uncomfortably familiar way.

"Thank you Shigure I wore it just for you." He smiled fluttering his eyelashes in an over exaggerated way. "And Tohru my dear, Tohru is it true you're really marrying this brute Kyou? I just can't believe it." Aaya said embracing Tohru.

Kyou scowled. "What's your point." He said stepping between the two.

"Nothing, just who would have ever thought it possible to tame you, that's all I mean." Aaya said only slightly fearful.

"Enough threatening talk, lets get some measurements!" Aaya's assistant Mine sang stepping out from behind Aaya.

"Yes, yes. Quite right." Aaya said clapping his hands. "Let's get you all measured."

"I call the girls!" Mine sang grabbing Hana's arm and dragging her towards the back room.

"Alright just don't go too crazy playing dress-up remember we have to get them all measured today." Aaya said smiling after her, as she dragged a confused Hanajima behind her. "I wonder what kind of outfit she force those two into?" He mused.

/So do I./ Yuki thought remembering Mine's unique talent for making beautiful people even more beautiful. /I wonder if she would put Hanajima in something lacey and bright like she did to Tohru./

* * *

Yuki sat around waiting for them to finish getting measured, and for a chance to see Hana in whatever Mine thinks up to put her in. When suddenly from the other room her heard, one of the girls yell, without thinking he jumped from the couch in the waiting room and ran into the back room where the girls were. "Is everyone okay?"

"You are not making me were that!" Uo continued to yell as Mine, looking rather possessed, tried to force a sparkling red evening gown over her head. Then she looked up and saw Yuki, and remembered that she was only wearing a slip, and soon found that she was also wearing a sparkling red evening gown.

"I-I-I heard a scream I thought something happened." He blushed.

"Nothing happened, Mine was just putting us in these dresses." Tohru said from inside a dress similar to the one she'd worn last time but it was blue and more plain.

"I don't know why she's so upset I rather like it." Hana said, wearing her hair in two braids on the sides of her head, and a red knit cap. She was dressed like a cross between a cowgirl and a modern hippie, a red tube top that showed just a bit of her midriff a knit fringed vest and a long patchwork skirt flowing down to her feet on which she was wearing brown suede thigh high boots.

"Hanajima? You look so . . . Different." Yuki said staring, mouth agape.

Mine smiled with self satisfaction, she knew she had found a new girl for Aaya's brother.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review marraige fics are so unpopular it's sort of lonely to write one. Hugs to each and every one of you in advance for the reviews. 


	4. When you Wish Upon a Star

A/N: Yay! Another long chapter and something really sweet happens in it too! I really hope you guys like it because this is may favorite chapter so far.Time for unexpeced thank you's.

**HARU is my LOVELY**: Super-extra huggles for you and your friends! You are sooo sweet, and I promise not to give up, even if it comes down to me writing only for you. Plus I really love your name, have I said that before? Cause it's true.

**Danny10**: Yay warm and gooey feelings! Welcome to my newest fic, now you get to sit in agony as I sluggishly update it.

**TheGreatandAllMightyPo**: It's okay that you don't like marraige fics, I don't really either which is why I'm the most surpirsed that I'm writing one, though if you're still reading now, I have a question, how do you feel about Hana and Yuki? I ask because I'm think I might write more fics with them paired together, and I might write a one shot or two while this story's still going, and if you like them together, I'd love for you to read them.

**Silversteel228**: Huggles! Your smiley winking faces make me feel so happy, I'm not sure why, in general smiley winking faces make me feel neutral, and when actual people faces wink at me I get scared. Maybe you're special! Maybe I'm crazy! Maybe at 2 in the morning I like getting winked at. Whatever the reason, I'm glad you're here, reading and reviewing, making me happy so I keep writing.

* * *

In the interest of saving time, they agreed to order Kyou's kimono already made and then sew the family crest on it. They also decided that all the other's would be rather plain, and all their energy would be put into Tohru's Kimono's and she would purchase her traveling outfit at a clothing store. Everything was starting to fall into place, and the yunio (engagement party) had gone better than expected, they were nervous that Akito would somehow find out, but the secret was still safe. 

Tohru sat brushing her hair in the mirror aimlessly. /One week left, and Tohru Honda will become, Mrs. Kyou Sohma. I always somehow knew that, I would wind up here someday. I'm glad the choice became easier, in the beginning, I couldn't have decided if my life depended on it. But even though chose Kyou I hope Yuki can still stay in my life, he's one of my best friends and he's family. I hope he can find someone he loves as much as I love Kyou./ She sighed lightly and continued to brush.

* * *

Yuki knew he had to talk to someone about it. He wasn't about to ask Shigure, and Tohru really did know Hana best. And so he found himself outside her door. /She loves Kyou, but I can't help but wondering if she'll be upset that I've fallen in love so easily with someone else. Now or never I suppose./ He knocked at the door. 

"Come in." Tohru called.

"Miss Honda?" He entered uncertainly.

/Pretty soon he won't be able to call me that any more./ She thought feeling both excited and saddened by it. "Yuki? What's wrong?" Tohru could tell that something was up but she wasn't sure what.

"There's something I need to talk to you about, well I need to talk to someone, and I know it really shouldn't be you I talk to but you're the only one who I can say it to." Yuki felt nervous the more he rambled luckily he took a breath and Tohru cut in.

"Yuki, don't worry about it." She moved to him and they sat on the bed. "Whatever you have to say I'm here to listen to you."

"Okay, but before I tell you, I want you to know that I'm not saying it to upset you, and I still hold you very close to my heart." Yuki said. There was no turning back from here, so he might as well say it.

"Okay, I understand." Tohru said seriously.

Not knowing a better way to say it, Yuki opened his mouth and confessed. "I'm in love with Hanajima." He closed his eyes bracing himself, for anger, or tears, or anything but what actually happened.

Tohru threw her arms around Yuki, drawing him towards herself, he squinted forgetting at first that this was no longer a danger. "I'm so happy for you, Yuki. I was so worried about you, since I'm going to be marrying Kyou now, but I can see I had nothing to worry about, you'll be just fine."

"I'll be fine?" Yuki wasn't so sure. "But what am I supposed to do about it, I mean look at how long it took me to tell you how I felt about you."

"That was different, I mean you said it yourself you only thought you were in love with me when really you think of me as a sister. You must've learned a thing or two from confessing to me, you can do it I believe in you."

"You believe in me, but I'm not so sure I believe in myself. She's one of your best friends, I was hoping you might be able to help me, give me some advice maybe." Yuki said feeling slightly more at ease.

"Hm…I'm not sure what kind of advice I could give you, but I could invite Hana and Uo over for dinner tonight, and maybe get you a moment alone with her. I don't know how she respond, but I think you would be good for Hana."

"That would be wonderful, thank you Miss Honda, I knew it was the right thing talking to you." /I just need to find a way to get her away from the group./

* * *

"Ah…excellent meal Tohru. Who's up for a game of rich man poor man." Uo said whipping out a pack of cards. 

"Oh, that brings back fond memories, Aaya, Ha'ri and me used to play that game all the time when we were boys. Deal me in but I must warn you I am an amazing player." Shigure said in an oddly suggestive way.

"Amazing player my butt, obviously conceitedness runs in the family. Alright if you're such a great player how 'bout a wager? Lets say, winner gets to eat the losers desserts." Uo sneered.

"I'm in." Kyou banged the table exuberantly.

"I have to go prepare the desserts you're wagering." Tohru said getting up from the table. As she walked by Yuki she leaned in and whispered. "Now your chance, take her for a walk while they're wrapped up in their game."

/Good idea./ "I'd just as soon not play, and eat my dessert." Yuki said rising from the table. Before he could invite Hana to join him, she got to her feet as well.

"He does make a good point, I think I'll opt out as well." Hana said. The others were already wrapped up in arguments and didn't even notice them leave.

* * *

Yuki closed the door behind them as they walked outside. "They're always so loud when they start playing that game." He said nervously. 

"Yes, it does seem to bring out Uo's sociable side." Hana smiled.

"And Kyou's competitive side." Yuki said. They were both grasping for something more to say.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight." Hana said looking up.

Yuki stopped looking up. "I didn't know you liked the stars." He said, laying down staring straight up.

"They're kindred to me." She said laying down next to him.

"I can see what you mean, you're beautiful too." Yuki said, surprised at how easily he was expressing himself to her.

"Yuki?" Hana turned her eyes away from the stars and focused on his face. /He accepts me without a word, as if I'm supposed to exist, as if I belong more than he does./ She leaned closer to him.

"Hanajima." Yuki whispered. "I may be in love with you." He too leaned forward kissing her delicate lips gently. To Yuki that moment ended too soon, but he was soon greeted with another kiss and the sweetness of her tongue.

"I may be in love with you, as well." She said resting her head against his chest, staring once again at the stars.

* * *

A/N: Please review, that was such a beatiful scene, it had to evoke some emotion that you guys, want to share. C'mon please! 


	5. A Date With Destiny

A/N: I was going to update yesterday but I was waaaay too hot in my computer room, to write anything with substance. At first I was unsatisfied with this chapter, but when I finnished I was happier. Hana's character doesn't seem right in the begining but by the endI think it works.Who else think Megumi has a sister complex? (Don't get me wrong he's my favorite of a ll the charactors, but still...) Anyway this is complete fluuf next chapter or the one after is going to be the wedding, so then I'll hopefully be in the swing of things.

* * *

Hana was humming to herself happily. /I wonder if Yuki would like me in this/ She caught herself thinking before she could stop it. It was just her normal black dress, but everything seemed different since the other night, when Yuki asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Sis? Why are you acting like a girl?" Megumi said, he was standing in her doorway slightly surprised, but not revealing a hint of it on his face.

"Megumi!" Hana dropped the dress. /I need to tell somebody./ "I h-have a boyfriend, why shouldn't I act like a girl?" She was trying to keep her usual unemotional front up, but a tinge of a smile flicked onto her face as she heard the words aloud.

"A boyfriend?" Megumi couldn't hide his surprise now, he was stunned. "Who?"

"Yuki. He's the other boy living with Tohru. I never thought a boy could make me feel so happy." She said fondly.

/She seems happier than I've ever seen her. This Yuki did for her what I never could, I hope he plans on keeping her happy or I may have to intervene./ "That's great sis. You should let your hair down if you're going out with him, it looks nicer that way." Megumi said as he left the room.

Hana stared critically at herself in the mirror, having never done so before she disjointedly examined herself, hair make-up, clothes. /He's right hair down./ She decided, she also opted against make-up, mostly due to inexperience. And she wore the black dress, slightly dejected when she realized she owned no other color clothing, and she suddenly wished she had something, yellow, or pink, or anything else. She had seen how nice other colors could look on her in that strange mans shop the other day, although she did feel a bit strange not wearing a hint of black, she saw how Yuki reacted to it. But for today anyway black would have to do, since as it was she was running late to meet Yuki.

* * *

"Oh and where are you going looking so spiffy." Shigure said with a whistle, as Yuki passed by, cautiously trying to avoid being seen.

/Damn/ "I-uh. Imgoinonadate."

"Hm? What was that Yuki?" Shigure said playfully.

"I'm going, on a date." Yuki sighed.

"A date!" He squealed like a little girl. "Who with?"

"Hanajima."

"Ha-" Shigure stopped himself /Isn't she that scary girl that Tohru's friend's with/ "Hanajima?"

"Yes. Have a nice day." Yuki said satisfied a having stunned Shigure, and taking advantage of that to get out before he recovered. /I hope Hana hasn't been waiting for too long./

* * *

Hana ran as fast as she could to get to the park where she was meeting Yuki, panting she grabbed her knees catching her breath. Looking around she was relieved to see she hadn't left him waiting. She sat down on a near-by park bench, but not for long, a minute later Yuki was in front of her apologizing for his lateness. She smiled. "I only just got here myself, don't worry about it." She said taking his hand and getting up from her seat.

"Hey, Shock-wave girl, what do you think you're doing, talking to our Prince Yuki." Someone inside a gaggle of passing fan club girls, yelled out.

She was about to electrocute to guilty party, but Yuki held her back and kissed her, a long satisfying kiss. And by the end of it, the girls had split up and left feeling disenchanted, and rejected. Hana smiled up at him. "My shock waves are just as effective. But I like your method better."

"I've been waiting forever, to make them understand that I don't belong to them!" Yuki laughed. It was the first time he'd ever laughed in front of someone, other than Tohru, and so he laughed more, feeling relieved at his own comfort with Hana.

And because his laughter was a surprise, Hana couldn't think of anything to do, but laugh. She hadn't laughed in front of anyone ever, she hadn't even laughed by herself, that she could recall. She laughed softly and it bubbled out into a girlish giggle. And she laughed until she realized he wasn't laughing anymore, and she stopped as well meeting his eyes. "Yuki?"

"You should laugh more, you look so beautiful doing it." He said kissing her forehead. "Lets go."

* * *

A/N: Did ya'll like it? I hope so, please review for me please!


	6. Its All Okay

A/N: This chapter is a bit warm and squishy, but once it started I couldn't stop it so there you go. The wedding is next chapter, if you were curious. I'm already out of chatter, darn.

* * *

"How does that feel Tohru dear?" Aaya asked as Mine straightened her shiro-maku (Traditional wedding kimono.)

"It feels good." She said, then sighed. "I wish mom could be here to see me. She would have been so happy."

"I'm sure where ever your mother is she's watching you , and she's proud of you." Mine said.

"Ah? Yes of course! You're right Mine this is no time for waterworks I'm getting married, to the most wonderful man in the world in just a few days."

Aaya and Mine exchanged a smile, happy that she was happy. "Lets try on the next one!" Aaya said pulling out the red kimono she was to wear first at the reception.

"Oh Aaya! This must have taken you forever to make." Tohru exclaimed at the elaborately stitched iro-uchikake (Japanese name for the red kimono worn second by the bride.)

"Stop it you flatter me." Aaya said loving every second of it, he had worked especially hard to make sure that Tohru's big day would be perfect, or at least not ruined buy the kimonos he'd made.

After trying on the three kimonos and agreeing with them Tohru walked down the street to the arcade where Kyou was waiting for her. He wanted to leave the second he got to Aaya's shop, so he agreed to wait for her there at the arcade.

* * *

Once they got home they were greeted by Uo, who had been waiting for them in the living room. "Uo? What are you doing here?" Tohru said, shocked to see her there alone, without Hana.

"Something's going on with Hana, but she won't talk to me about it. Well actually she's never home for me to talk to her about it." Uo sounded more angry then worried.

Tohru shot Kyou a look to tell him to leave them alone, he got the message quickly. "I'm gonna go up on the roof for a bit." He excused himself.

"It's not anything bad. She's not ignoring you on purpose, I'm sure of that." Tohru wasn't sure where to go from there. Should she tell Uo about Hana and Yuki, or not? It wasn't really her place she knew, but how else was she supposed to explain the situation.

"You know what's going on?" Uo said surprised.

"Well I didn't find out from Hana, Yuki told me." /Oops, that was wrong./

"How does The Prince know?" Uo asked .

"He's, well the reason Hana hasn't been home lately, is because she's dating Yuki." Tohru said quietly.

"Dating!" Uo jumped up. "She's dating him, and she didn't tell me?"

"They're really cute together too." Tohru added.

"I'll be, Hana has a boyfriend. I guess I can understanding why I haven't seen her much. Hana's never had a crush on a guy let alone dated one. I'm pissed that she made me worry for no reason though."

They were interrupted by laughter on the front porch, opening the door they saw Yuki and Hana suspended in a deep kiss. Hana was completely engrossed in Yuki until someone smacked her in the back of the head. "Ow!" They both said, because when you face is connected to someone elses at the lips, and they get smacked in the head, your teeth feel the pain. "Uo? Why'd you do that?" Hana asked.

"Blue? You're wearing blue too? How can you keep all this from me. It's like you're a completely different person." Uo said more surprised than angry.

"I didn't mean to hide it from you, but it was so much." Hana said genuinely remorseful.

"Ah, it's okay, as long as you promise, to keep me in the loop." She turned to Yuki. "If you hurt her I'll have to kill 'ya."

"I understand."

"Well then you have my blessing, just don't go off getting married and abandoning me like Tohru here."

* * *

A/N: What do think about Uo getting a boyfriend? I was thinking Shigure. I don't know, maybe I've already destroyed the origional story enough. I think this chapter was kinda hokey, this is because when I started it I wasn't sure how I wanted it to start or end or what the middle should be like. But next chapter should be fine since it's all about the wedding, it'll have clear direction.


	7. Our Story Begins

A/N: This is so late I know. Please forgive me. I had a computer virus earlier in the week and spent many an exhausting hour trying to fix it, I had time to work on the story but I wasn't up to it when I did. But this is a two pager folks so at least it's a long update. Um... Okay I admit it, Besides the computer virus I also spent a lot of time reading a book I got from work too, so I was just being irresponsible I guess. The next chapter may take some time too, since I'm working Harry Potter Day atthe bookstoreI'm planning a breakdown for right around the time I would normally update. But I promise I won't take as long to put it up.

* * *

Tohru stuck her head out the window sadly. Today was the wedding, or it was supposed to be. "Tohru dear is it still raining outside?" Shigure called from another room.

"Yes." She called sadly. It was just raining it was pouring and for someone who was supposed to have an outdoor wedding ceremony, Tohru was aptly disappointed when she heard on the radio that there would be a flash flood warning in effect the entire day.

"The wedding starts in three hours, I know you wanted the wedding out side, but why don't we just hold it indoors, there's plenty of room." He said coming up behind her.

"But if it's indoors how will mom see?" Tohru said feeling a sinking in the pit of her stomach.

"How about we open the window? We really can't afford to postpone, Akito could find out if we do, not to mention your little friends finding out your-"

"She's what?" Uo came up behind them.

"Nervous." Shigure ventured, not sure how much she'd overheard, but thankful she hadn't overheard more. He made an excuse to leave.

"Kyoko wouldn't want you to postpone on her behalf you know that. Hell if she were here, she'd probably be the first to run outside and splash in the puddles."

"And then she'd insist on continuing the ceremony covered in rain and mud." Hana continued, arriving behind her.

* * *

So the decorations, which luckily hadn't been set up just yet, were put up inside. Kazuma arrived with an hour to spare. He was chatting with Shigure proudly for while they waited.

Tohru was smiling nervously, not because she was about to get married, but because Uo and Hana were now attempting to attach an elaborate head dress to her skull. She was to walk down the stairs instead of an isle outdoors, so the second she left the room, the wedding would begin, she couldn't help but think she might have to pee before then.

"Oh Tohru!" Uo said emotionally. "I just know you two will be happy for eternity." She smiled hugging her tight.

There was a knock on the door. "Miss Honda?" Yuki asked through the crack.

"You can come in she's decent." Uo said wiping at the corner of her eyes.

"Oh." He entered the room. "Everything is all set up, Miss Honda. Are you ready?" He asked.

"I-I think so." she smiled getting out of her chair.

* * *

The ceremony went by without incident, although Kyou was shaking from nerves throughout the ceremony, and nearly dropped his "sake" during the middle of a sip. (There is a sake drink portion of the ceremony in which the bride and her parents and the groom and his parents, sip sake, but since this seems very involved, and boring I've omitted the scene from the story, but would like to point out that sake is in quotes because in addition to the fact that Tohru's pregnant, they are both under age to drink, so they're actually partaking of white grape juice.) Once their vows had been exchanged and the ceremony was over, Tohru went upstairs to put on her red kimono, while everyone else began to clean up the living room for the Kekkon Hiroen (what we call the wedding reception.)

"Mrs. Kyou Sohma." She said to herself, brushing out her hair after removing the head dress and hood. She restyled her hair more simply, so that she rejoin the others quickly, she stared happily in the mirror as she affixed the hairpins.

There was a knock on the door as Tohru played with her hair trying to make it look presentable. "Come in." she called over her shoulder, although it probably sounded more like "hrmim" since she was holding some of the hairpins in her mouth.

"Tohru?" Kyou came in.

"Kyou!" Tohru dropped what she was doing, half her hair flopped on one side of her head messily. She threw her hands around his neck.

"I wanted to be alone with you for a while, I figure this will be the only time I can grab today." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm so happy right now." Tohru whispered.

"Me too." Kyou said kissing her neck. "This is more than I could have ever expected, more than I could have dreamed of." He said remembering a time when touching her like this would have been impossible, a time when this could have never happened. Then he remembered the accident and how incredibly useless he felt, and his promise to protect her from then on. Now he could make sure that she was safe, and when the baby was born he would keep it safe too.

"We should head down stairs before they get worried." Tohru said, pulling away.

"You're right. I'll see you down there." He said letting go and heading for the door.

* * *

The rest of the night went by quickly Tohru came down stairs, to find that Shigure had set up a karaoke machine and he was currently entertaining the crowd with an interesting rendition of a song she had never heard. The other Sohma's had arrived, (Only the bride, groom and their parents traditionally attend the actual ceremony, so the others were invited to the reception afterwards.) carrying Oshugi (gifts of cash.) in Shugi-bukuro (A special envelope that the oshugi is given in.) they were all in good spirits.

After a few songs of karaoke by various Sohma's, including an interesting rendition of "Bullet with Butterfly Wings" by the Smashing Pumpkin's that Yuki preformed, (A/N: I had to throw that in, do you guys know that song? Seriously look up the lyrics, you'll get it right away!) The put on a mix disk which Momiji had brought of love songs and other appropriate music, and danced the night away, so to speak.

Tohru changed her clothes once more, and let her hair down completely. Technically this outfit is to be the traveling outfit, but they had agreed to postpone their honeymoon till a later date, so instead, the appearance of this outfit just meant the party was over, and the young newly-weds were getting tired. Once everyone was sent home, Tohru and Kyou retreated to their room, which Shigure had set up earlier, with a now bigger bed to hold the two of them, and now all of both of their things were inside. This would be the first night they'd be spending together as a married couple, in a bed.

* * *

A/N: I do not own the song "bullet with butterfly wing" I wish I did though cause that song kicks. Please review, pretty pretty please, with sugar on top! 


	8. Where Our Future Lies

A/N: I know this chapters a bit short but I still really like what I did with it. Next chapter I'll probably have Yuki and Hana on a date or maybe I'll send Tohru to find out what the baby's gonna be. Those are my most recent plans for this story. I hadn't planned on it being too long but now I'm not sure maybe it'll have 20 chapters like the last one we'll see. Anyway please enjoy.

* * *

Kyou opened his eyes slowly it was 8 a.m. and he was greeted by a pair of eyes staring at him. "Shigure!" He yelled jumping from the bed naked but for his boxer shorts. (A/N: That's right folk FruitsBasket Case has endeavored to answer the age old question. boxers or briefs?) "What are you doing?"

Shigure laughed heartily, reveling in his own twisted joke. "I just thought I'd keep you company while Tohru made breakfast."

"Get out." Kyou yelled throwing a pillow at Shigure, as he attempted to put on some pants.

* * *

The entire night was a bit blurry to Tohru. After the wedding they went up to their new bedroom. She wasn't sure what was supposed to happen next, she was far from being the naive girl who had moved in with the Sohma's years ago, but Kyou had never seen her naked, and she was pregnant, so she felt shy about the whole thing, and asked him to turn around while she changed. After that they both got into the bed and lay flat on their backs facing the ceiling.

They lay there for an eternity, both of them, neither saying a word. Slowly but surely they both did fall asleep. When she woke up Tohru found herself entangled in Kyou's arms. During the night he had turned over and pulled her into him. He was grasping her tightly to his chest. She smiled to herself as she stared at him, he was sleeping so peacefully, she thought he reminded her of a baby. After ten minutes of careful movements, she managed to get away from him, without waking him up. After getting dressed she went downstairs to make breakfast.

Kyou came down the stairs angrily at about 8:30, Tohru greeted him sweetly with a kiss. "good morning Kyou. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah fine." He said calming down a little. "What's cooking?" Looking at the stove hungrily.

"Yaki-onigiri." (A/N: Roasted Rice-balls, without seaweed.)

"Okay. Hey Tohru, can I talk to you alone after breakfast?"

"Sure Kyou, is something wrong?" Tohru asked as she checked the rice-balls.

"Not really."

"Okay."

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Tohru asked sitting down next to Kyou on the roof.

"I've been giving it a lot of thought, and I think we should move out." He said seriously.

"Move out? But where would we go, and wouldn't Akito find out?" Tohru asked. This was the only home she'd had since her mother died, Tohru wasn't ready to leave it.

"I don't mean now, but when the baby's born, we'd need another room anyway, and I don't want to live with Shigure forever. I have enough in my trust account to buy the house, and I can get a job, so we can pay for everything else."

Tohru was silent for a moment digesting the idea of a new home, where she, Kyou and their baby would live happily. "Promise we'll visit at least twice a week?" She said.

"For the sake of Yuki and Shigure's stomachs I think we'll have to." He laughed.

"Probably. I think I'd like to have a home with you." Tohru smiled leaning against Kyou's arm. He pulled her into him.

"I love you so much Tohru Sohma." He whispered.

* * *

A/N: Awe sweet! Please review! Please!


	9. Do you Want To Know a Secret?

A/N: IT's 3 a.m. I'm am so tired right now. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a little wihile, to be honest I forgot. I want to thank you guys for your support, despite the fact that I've been slacking off. I'll try to write a bit sooner next time.I know you guys will like this chapter, it's quite interesting. In other news My birthday's coming up on August 2nd I'm going to be 20. I feel so old now.

* * *

"Hanajima? Do you think we could get married too someday?" Yuki asked, as they walked, today he was taking her to his secret base.

"I never thought I'd be they type to get married, to tell you the truth, but ever since we started dating, I feel like a completely different person."

"So do I…Hanajima?"

"Yes?" She said suddenly becoming aware of a change in Yuki's signals. His signals had been marred by her affections for him as of late, but she was still sharp enough to notice such a dramatic change.

"If I tell you a secret, that only Tohru and my family share, I can trust you to believe me and to still want to be with me, can't I?" It wasn't a question he thought needed an answer, but he still needed to hear her say it.

"Yuki, everyday, whether I spend it with you or not, everyday I wake up just a little bit more in love with you. Anything you could say to me would sooner stop my heart than stop my love for you."

"Before we started dating, for my entire life up until a few weeks before. Whenever I hugged a woman, or overexerted myself, I would change…into the rat from the Chinese zodiac." He looked into her eyes stopping momentarily. "It doesn't happen to just me. Shigure would turn into the dog, my brother Aaya the snake, and Kyou the cat. My cousins Momiji and Haru are the rabbit and the ox. For generations my family has been under this curse, and Tohru is the only person outside the family who knows, except you now. There are people in my family who don't even know." He said laying all his cards on the table.

"I always felt something strange about you." Hana said caressing his face comfortingly. "After Tohru's accident though, things slowly changed, I noticed it in both you and Kyou. At first I thought you two had just changed because of the accident, but for you to change this much, now it seems obvious. I only regret that we hadn't started dating before the accident, I think you would have been a cute rat." She smiled.

Ignoring this as they walked the rest of the way Yuki remembered something else, he'd wanted to tell her. "There's more that I should tell you. But I think it should wait till we get back, Tohru will want to be there too." He said as they arrived at his base. "In the meantime what do you think of my garden?"

Hana looked around she'd wasn't quite the person to talk to about gardening, while some were born with green thumbs both her thumbs were flesh-colored. "Well, it's vegetables." She felt at a loss for a moment, but kneeling down in front of the garden she sensed a great calm. "I like it here. It reminds me of you. Calm and reserved, but despite itself it stands out from it's surroundings."

Yuki smiled at the analogy. She was right he was his garden. /She knows me better than I know myself./ "Yes. I suppose that's why I like it so much."

* * *

"Tohru." Yuki called as they entered the house. "Wait here for a second, I'll go get her." He sat Hana down in the living room. "Tohru." He said walking towards the kitchen.

"Yes." Tohru called from within.

"Hanajima's here, and I told her about the zodiac. I think we should tell her about your pregnancy, I know that she'll understand." He said quietly so that Hana wouldn't overhear.

"Ah!" Tohru's eyes grew large. "Yes. Yuki that's great! Let me just wash my hands and we'll go share the news."

Yuki went to the living room to sit with Hana. "Tohru will be right in."

"What is it that you're going to tell me? Can I have a hint?" Hana said, curious as to the kind of thing both Tohru and Yuki would keep from her.

"Well when you said that me and Kyou started to change after Tohru's accident you were right, but there's more to the story than that. A lot more."

"I wanted to tell you sooner." Tohru said entering the room. "But I knew without knowing everything it would really upset you."

"Tohru, you don't have to keep things from me, I care about you." Hana said.

"I know but I care about Kyou, that's why I couldn't tell you just yet." She said, drawing a puzzled look from her friend. "I'm pregnant, Hana."

"What!" Hana said for the first time in her life expressing shock. Yuki put his hands on her shoulders sitting her down again.

"After the accident, Kagura and Aaya donated their blood to me, it saved my life. Because they have zodiac blood, something happened inside me. I've never . . . But I am pregnant." She finished

"And it's because she pregnant, that I can hold you without changing. Once the baby is born it will be permanent." Yuki added.

"I don't know how I feel about this. I'm so happy for you though Tohru I know you'll be as good a mother as Kyoko was." Hana said hugging her. "Uo can't know about this huh? She'd kill Kyou anyway."

"Yes. We're going to wait till me and Kyou have been married a bit longer, before we tell her. I know I can trust you to keep it secret."

"Yes, you can."

* * *

A/N: I let the cat out of the bag a bit. Now Uo is the only one who doesn't know. She's gonna be so mad when she finds out she's the last to know. Anyway please review. Please, it can be my birthday present. 


	10. What Child is This?

A/N: Okay I'm amazingly sorry I didn't post this sooner. Please forgive me. It was a hard chapter to write, I need to get some facts collected, and for the most part I wound up making up some things that sound true. Luckily this is a fiction so that's allowed sometimes. I hope you guys like this chapter, a lot happens, it's not super long but I like it and any longer and it would have been delayed further. Sorry again, please enjoy!

* * *

"Are you ready?" Yuki called up to Tohru.

"Almost just let me brush my hair first." She called back down.

Today was the big day. Tohru was going to Hatori to find out what the baby was going to be. It was decided that Yuki would take her, since Kyou's presence would be noted immediately, and reported to Akito, and this would not make for an easy time. They were to sneak in to begin with, and at a time when Hatori called after giving Akito a heavy sedative, they would have some time. While they were going to the doctor, Hana and Kyou were shopping for a crib. Hana got to pick it out and Kyou got to carry it home.

"Alright, lets go." She said throwing on a jacket, just in case.

They were walking, because Yuki's car would be easily detected if they drove, but it wasn't so far, and they could stop and rest if they had to. "What are you hoping for, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Hmmm…" Tohru had thought about this before. "If it's a girl I can teach her to cook and sew and clean, but if it was a boy, Kyou could teach him how to fight, play ball, and to love. Right now all I want is to know that my baby's going to be safe." She smiled.

"That's just like you." Yuki said smiling right back. "I know your baby will be safe, because you have me and Kyou right here, to protect you and that baby, forever if we have to."

They had finally arrived at the Sohma main house. They weren't to go through the main gate though, so instead the traveled through the woods around the fence until they got to a place where a couple of the boards were a slightly different shade. This would open up right into Hatori's yard. It was something Shigure and Aaya had set up to visit him relentlessly, after they'd left the main house. Yuki went in first, telling Tohru to wait for him outside. "Hatori?" He said after closing the door.

Hatori came out into his garden. "Yuki."

"Can you spare a minute?" Yuki asked. This was actually a code, to make sure nothing had gone wrong and Akito was still sleeping soundly.

"Yes. I suppose." The coast was clear.

Yuki opened the gate to allow Tohru in.

"Come right this way." Hatori motioned hastily. He led them down a hall-way to a room where the curtains were drawn shut, and several large pieces of equipment were hiding under sheets. They were on loan to him, from a friend who ran a maternity ward at a near-by hospital. Inside this room Hatori had Tohru sit in a reclined chair, while Yuki sat in a chair along the wall.

"Now you're only ablout 12 weeks along, but due to the nature of the cells that created this baby, I'm willing to try to find out what it is. But don't be disappointed if we can't tell that today." Hatori said as he turned on the machines. It took a moment for them to start and then he went about putting in information. Once he had finnished at the screen he left the room to scrub up.

"Don't be nervous Miss Honda, I know your baby will be healthy, and as long as we know that we can just find out what it is next time." Yuki said, smiling. 00 She seems built to be a mother, she even has that way of wrinkling her brow when she's worrying. 00

"Of course, I know you're right but I still have to see for mayself that everything is okay." She smiled, softening her brow.

Hatori returned to the room and put on a pair of gloves, and then prepped Tohru's stomache, which was now showing a more round appearance.

They all stared hard into the screen, while hatori moved a device around Tohru's belly. "Ah, there." Hatori said.

"What?" Yuki and Tohru asked together, neither of them quite certain that the blob currently occupying the screen was anything at all.

"That's a hand." He smiled, as he moved to try to get the rest of the baby on the screen. He had never actually done this before, except in school. The idea of turning into a sea dragon everytime it was a girl, never appealed to him. He was glad he was still able to identify the diferences between blobs. "Lets see, what else we can find. Here's the head, he said focusing on a bulbus circular blob.

"How peaceful you look." Tohru said, talking to the screen. "Can we tell whether it's a boy or a girl?"

"Lets see", Hatori said moving to another spot, and concentrating hard on the screen. "It appears to be a girl." He said finally.

Yuki laughed inside his head, he had secretly been hoping for a girl, hopefully she would grow up to be just like her mother. "Congratulations Tohru." He said.

Tohru herself did laugh. "I'm so glad, that everything's alright."

* * *

A/n: Interesting factoid. I started this chapter fully intending to make it a boy, then, I decided twins wold be perfect, better yet, one healthy twin and one sickly one. But then I decided on girl, if I were ever to write a sequal to this sequal I would explain why in the story, but I most likely won't. Pleaes review this chapter, PLEASE!


	11. Truth Be Told

A/N: The first time I've posted a chapter of this story in under a week I'm so proud of me. Please forgive me for being so late with the last chapter. Anyway here it is please enjoy!

* * *

Hana and Yuki walked cheerfully into a small shop. It was early yet, but now that they knew that baby was a girl they decided to begin shopping for shower gifts. Both fully intending to dote on the baby from the moment she was born. They strolled down aisle after aisle looking through onesies, bottles, hats, booties, just about everything a baby could need.

They hadn't been dating long, but since they started, they had both changed so much. This was obvious by the scene in the store while they were browsing. Hana was squealing over how cute a onsie she had picked up was, when she turned around to find that Yuki had put a tiny pink hat on his head. They both burst into laughter. "Hey, now this is a store take that somewhere else." An angry voice said coming down the aisle towards them. "Hana? Yuki?"

"Uo!" They said together.

"What're you guys doing here?" She asked as she looked down noticing quite a large quantity of items in the basket they were carrying. "Hana you're? What did you do to Hana?" Uo asked anger mounting in her voice as she turned to Yuki ready to swing.

Hana drifted in front of Yuki. "Hold on. This isn't something we should be discussing now, lets talk about this at Yuki's after you get off work." She said reverting back to her eerie former self, which was a strange site now that she was dressed in such friendly colors. She was careful not to deny the pregnancy because it would raise more questions. Turning to Yuki she said. "We should go now." They bought the items they'd already picked up including the cute onsie and tiny pink hat.

Outside the shop Hana immediately said, "We have to go talk to Tohru and Kyou right away."

"I agree." He said, walking her to the car and letting her in.

* * *

"Oh no! I wasn't prepared for this, I knew we'd have to tell her someday, but today? I just don't know if I can." Tohru cried.

"Hey, don't worry, Hana and I will be right here for you. You don't have to worry about it." Yuki said, rubbing her shoulder reassuringly.

"What about Kyou, when she finds out she'll kill him." She sniffled feeling slightly calmed but still very worried for Kyou's well-being.

"She can't kill him if he's not here, that's why we had him go up stairs. We'll tell her he's not here if she asks." Yuki replied.

"She'll understand, if I can believe it, then I'm sure she will, the very fact that I believe you, might help to convince her." Hana said sitting on the other side of Tohru, her arm wrapped around her waist.

"If it'll help, I'll explain what happened, up until the accident for you." Yuki said.

"Th-thank you, both. For being here with me for this, I don't know how I could do it without you. I'm so afraid I might disappoint her." Tohru said wiping away her own tears, it was as if she hadn't been crying in the first place. "I'll go make tea. What kind would you like?" She said jumping up.

They'd agreed on simple green tea, and were sipping it when Uo arrived at the door.

"What's going on?" She said not wasting time with greetings.

"Would you like some tea?" Tohru offered her a cup, as Yuki began to tell the story of the zodiacs.

She listed carefully, every once in a while shooting doubting glances at Tohru and Hana, they were unsurprised by the story and they seemed to believe it all. But how could such a fantastic story be true? And then, how could the two people she loved and trusted most believe this so easily if it wasn't true. "If" she began once he finished "If what your saying is true, then why don't you change anymore. That is what you're getting at right? Speaking in past-tense, and telling me this impossible story when you could have just shown me. What changed?"

"Um..." Tohru was feeling hot under the pressure she knew it was her turn to speak. "After my accident" She started softly. "I needed blood badly, I would have died. Two zodiac members gave me their blood, Kagura the boar and Ayame the snake. Because they carry the DNA of a human and of their respective animals, and the very nature of their blood being mutant, after their blood entered my system, it mixed with my blood and somehow…"

"Your pregnant." Uo said realizing where this was going, an utter look of shock crossed her face.

Tohru nodded. "It's a girl." She said tearing up.

"It must have been so hard for you to keep this from me for so long." She said wrapping her arms around her friend. "Where's Kyou?" She asked suddenly.

"Right here." He said coming down the stairs. He'd been listening for the right opportunity to come down, now seemed like a safe time.

She ran to him and surprisingly hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear. "You take good care of my girl and her baby, okay."

Uo and Hana wound up sleeping over, and they all slept in the room on the floor talking into the early hours of the morning.

* * *

A/N: Reviews please! I was early this time I think I deserve it for being good this week, and writing the chapter early and it's kinda lenghty too. 


	12. Going to Town

A/N: I'm a little dissappointed with the quality of this chapter, I'm searching for a way to keep this story going until she has the baby, I may skip over a month here and there so that you won't have to read three chapters of "they woke up, they ate breakfast, they went out, they came home" this chapter mainly sets up the next one, and a few events to come, so if nothing else it'll give you something to speculate about.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, Tohru!" Shigure called out excitedly. "I have great news for you!"

"Hmm…Oh, what is it Shigure?" Tohru asked distractedly, she was cooking a fish for the boys lunch.

"Well you are 3 and a half months pregnant now, and for fear of Akito you haven't been able to go out much, so what would you like to do the most right?" Shigure said trying to tease her.

"Um, well, I'd like to finish the fish, and maybe eat some pecan ice cream." She said still distracted.

"Well, I've got something better than that! I won a trip to a hot springs resort in Hokkaido!" He sang. "And I'm taking you, Kyou and Yuki with me!"

"That's wonderful, Shigure!" Tohru exclaimed coming away from her distraction. "When are we going?" She asked excitedly.

"Well you'll have to wait a bit, we can't go for a month, but when we get there you'll be able to go outside for the whole day, every day if you want."

"Oh, Shigure! Thank you so much!" Tohru said throwing her arms around his neck joyfully. "How did you win them?"

"Well…" Shigure said slightly guiltily. "Mii said if I hand in my pages on time this month, she'd send me to Hokkaido for a month, it was a sacrifice not taunting her this month, but I thought you deserve it, I know you don't see it as a burden, but what you're doing is saving all us Sohma's from a life alone. And I appreciate that."

"I'm just glad I can be helpful to you all. Oh my I'm going to be late!" She said quickly taking out the fish and throwing off her apron.

* * *

"There she is, Tohru!" Uo called out as she saw the girl coming up the street.

Tohru was wearing a big winter coat to hide her stomach, just in case. As she walked up she found herself marveling once again at how much Hana had changed, since she'd started dating Yuki, she hadn't worn black a single day. Tohru had asked where all these clothes came from one day, and Hana had told her that her parents and other relatives were always buying her colorful clothing, trying to get her to wear them, she had clothes with color than she had black dresses. Today she was wearing a white dress which would have looked plain on anyone else, but made her look like an angel, and she had braided beads into her hair, which caught flecks of like and made her appear to glow.

"Tohru you look like you're going to faint, lets get inside." Hana said ushering Tohru into the restaurant they were meeting in front of. The girls felt she needed to get out of the house more since she wouldn't be able to at all during the last couple of months. Today they were treating her to lunch.

Entering the restaurant the girls looked around carefully for Akito or any member of the zodiac, it was a small restaurant, 20 tables of varying sizes, there weren't many people inside. Once they determined it was safe Tohru removed the coat but kept it around her waist just in case.

"Shigure asked us to look after the house next month while you guys are away." Uo said conversationally, while they waited to order.

"And he gave us train tickets to go up and visit you for a week in the middle of the month." Hana said.

"Oh, I'm so glad. I was happy when Shigure said we were going, but I would be sad if I couldn't share part of it with you guys." Tohru smiled pleased.

The conversation paused while they placed there orders, Hana and Uo ordering fish, Tohru ordering fish, a sushi platter, and a salad.

"I'm glad we could meet today, I wanted to ask you guys a favor, I want you two to be her godmothers." She said quietly glancing down.

"We'd be honored." Uo said.

"Yes, of course." Hana smiled.

"And…I'd be honored if you two would name her as well." Tohru added.

"But Tohru, wouldn't you want to do that?" Uo asked.

"It would mean the world to me, to have you two name her. I'd choose a plain name, I know you two will pick a beautiful, special name, one that she'll be proud to have, and I'll be proud to give her."

"If that's what you want, we'll be glad to, Tohru." Hana said, feeling honored that Tohru thought so much of them.

* * *

A/N: I wonder what they'll name the baby, I plan on thinking that through carefully, I have an idea though. What'd you guys think about it so far? Please let me know.


	13. Spatacular

A/N: Okay so I was uninspired for quite a while, I appologise but I didn't want this chapter to be crap on a stick. I think I've succeeded there. I hope I can get the next one up sooner for you guys, please don't be mad since it's late.

* * *

"Bye! Have fun! Call us when you get there!" Hana and Uo stood waving from the porch as Yuki drove away with Kyou, Shigure and Tohru.

They had been there for an hour already, Tohru had insisted on telling them where everything was, as if they'd never been there before. Plus she was very emotional as they were leaving, hugging them both as if she'd never see either of them again. "Pregnancy makes Tohru even more neurotic than usual." Uo said plopping down on the couch.

"Really? I think she's acting motherly. It suits her well." Hana responded sitting next to her.

"Yeah, it does." Uo smiled.

* * *

"Hot springs, hot springs, hot hot hot springs." Shigure sang to himself as Yuki drove slowly along. Luckily they were only driving to the train station, if Yuki were to drive the whole way there the trip would be half over by the time they arrived.

"Would you stop singing!" Kyou yelled from the other side of Tohru. The were all sitting in the back (except Yuki), this was because Shigure wanted to sit next to Tohru and Kyou wouldn't leave him alone in the back seat with her.

"Sorry!" Shigure sang. He looked out the window for a minute and then began humming to himself.

Tohru could see Kyou growing madder, so she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's so nice of you to bring us on this trip with you Shigure. I can't wait till we get there."

"Oh. You know me anything for my Tohru." Shigure laughed and stopped humming.

"It seems like forever since we've been on a family trip like this." Yuki said from the front, recalling the last hot springs trip they'd gone on. "You should probably avoid the springs though Tohru, I don't want you fainting when you're pregnant."

"He's right, no springs for you." Kyou said giving her a concerned look.

"That's okay, I'm sure I'll have plenty of other things to do." Tohru was a little sad about it, but she knew they were right.

Arriving at the train station at last they all piled out of the car. The boys all insisted on carrying Tohru's bags for her. Of course Yuki had parked farthest away from the station, so they had to stop for a break halfway there.

The moment they were seated on the train, Tohru put her head on Kyou's shoulder and fell asleep, and stayed there until the arrived at the station in Hokkaido.

Kyou shook her gently, "We're here now, it's time to wake up." He whispered in her ear.

"Hm…" Tohru's eyes opened slowly and then closed again into a yawn. She looked around. "We're here!" She smiled, looking out the window into the crowded station.

"Yup, time to go sleepy head." He smiled at her. He could be this affectionate since Yuki and Shigure had gotten off already to get their things.

Tohru smiled, she liked it when he talked like that. "Lets get going then. I have to buy some postcards before we leave the station, I want to send one to Hana and Uo every day while we're here."

"Okay." Kyou smiled.

As she was making her purchase Yuki and Shigure came up with all the bags, and promptly gave half to Kyou, for abandoning them. They weren't far from the spa but they still called a taxi to take them there, since walking would have killed them.

Arriving at the hot spring they got out of the cab and Shigure paid the driver, 700 yen. (about $7 told you it was a close-by spa)

"It's so big." Tohru said stepping back to look up at it. The spa was 2 stories, the entire downstairs devoted to indoor spas and mud-baths, and the like. They went to the front desk to check in and received two keys, Shigure and Yuki would be in one room, and Kyou and Tohru would be in the other. And their rooms were on opposite sides of the hotel.

"You two need time alone, so we arranged for 2 rooms." Yuki said to their confused looks.

"Just remember she's pregnant." Shigure sang as they walked towards their room.

Kyou looked down at Tohru, both blushed, as they followed the bellboy to their room. "Honeymoon Suite." Tohru read the door.

* * *

A/N: I don't know why I ended it there, maybe I plan on doing something with the room, we'll see I guess. Please review I fear I've lost all my readers in my absence. 


	14. Cleanliness is next to Godliness

A/N: I am not worthy of love and/or apprieciation. I know it's been over a month, but as I explained on my author page the holiday season for us retailers is rough, and I was working at 50 hours a week so I was too tired to even read other stories let alone write my own. Please do not hate me though, I'll try to get back to my weekly update schedual ASAP. I like this whole chapter, but I wanted to make it dirtier, as it is I had to change the rating to 'M'. I made myself blush the way I had it written before.

Please read and enjoy.

* * *

Tohru gasped as Kyou lifted her, and pushed through the door, "Carrying her over the threshold." She giggled a little at how uncharacteristic it was of him to do such a thing. He put her down on the bed kissing her tenderly as he did. When they first met, she had always loved the cat, and even after his initial coldness towards her she was kept awake at night with school-girl fantasies of him. None of her fantasies filled her heart as much as the actual thing. She was with her cat and his arms were wrapped tight around her, one of his hand reaching freshly inside her shirt, but she allowed it wanting him to touch her as much as he wanted to touch her.

Kyou moved to take off her shirt, looking in her eyes first for approval then taking his off as well. He caressed her skin gently, he'd never thought that a girl like her would love him back. His whole life he was ostracized for who he was, and she loved him for the very reason no one else did. The years he'd gone without affection were worth it in the end, she was worth the years of scorn and abuse,. The feel of her skin pressing against his as they kissed was beginning to overcome him with passion, he wanted more, he wanted to kiss every inch of her, not just her lips.

As he began to reach down to remove her skirt, there was a knock at the door followed by, "Kyou, Tohru, it's Shigure." The stopped, looking at each other, then the door. "I know you guys are in there, you aren't doing anything lewd are you? Tohru's pregnant, you know you can't go all the way." He sang at the door.

Kyou growled his frustration, and headed for the bathroom, as Tohru put her shirt back on disappointedly, she heard the sound of the shower turning on as she got up to answer the door. Smiling a bit she answered the door. "Hi, Shigure!"

"Tohru dear! How are you two lovebirds enjoying the sweet?" Shigure said letting himself in.

"Oh it's wonderful. Thank you so much Shigure. It feels like a real honeymoon, staying in here. " She hoped he wasn't planning on staying long though. She wanted to spend as much time alone with Kyou as possible, since she started living in the Sohma house, they had spent only short moments of time alone, the occasional hour or two on the roof were among the most precious memories in her heart.

"Yuki and I are going to check out the hot springs, did you and Kyou want to come with us?" Shigure asked.

"Oh, well, Kyou's in the shower right now, and I want to write a card to Hana and Uo right away, so why don't you guys go without us. Maybe we'll go down later." She smiled nervously.

"Hmm… Okay, if I don't see you sleep well, if that brute tries anything you come straight to our room we'll protect you." He smiled to himself as he left the room. /Very interesting./ He mused.

* * *

Tohru stood in the empty room a moment after Shigure left. She'd been a bit unsociable in order to hurry him on his way. The second Kyou turned the shower on she wanted to join him and she didn't want to hold back from Kyou anymore. She removed her clothes and knocked as she entered the bathroom, "Kyou? Can I join you? She asked as she drew back the curtain entering the shower. "I'll wash your back." She smiled at him as she got in.

He stared blinking for a moment, Tohru isn't the type to do this at all. So he was surprised that the very thought he had just envisioned was actually occurring now. He couldn't help himself, as she entered the shower he looked her up and down, even at 4 month pregnant she was gorgeous. "Ah!" He turned away from her quickly, feeling a sensation growing in his loins. /She's my wife now, but I don't think Tohru understands this part of being married./ He thought battling with the idea of kicking her out. /But she'll have to understand eventually, if she doesn't yet./ "Sure." He said, turning.

Tohru slipped as she began to close the curtain behind her, luckily Kyou had turned in time to catch her. She was shy about it but Tohru knew what she'd see when she got in the shower with Kyou, she understood the boys had something different than girls did, and that she was bound to see it eventually. But she was not expecting to hit her face on it as she fell onto Kyou causing him to nearly lose balance. She also wasn't expecting it to be so hard.

As Tohru fell into him Kyou felt panicked, until that moment he was going to casually bring up the fact that he was aroused, (A/N: And that's what I'd planned on writing too, strange how things turn out) not that he expected her to understand, but as she fell face first into it, and he caught her a little so she had a soft landing, he knew that plan was down the drain. "Ah sorry about that." He apologized for thinking the way he was, even though she couldn't hear his thoughts.

Tohru blushed as she got to her feet, using Kyou's shoulder to steady herself. "Um, it's different than I thought."

"Maybe this was a bad idea. With you in here with me, I don't know if I can control myself." Kyou said turning away from her.

"Nonsense, I trust you Kyou, with all my heart. I know you wouldn't make me do anything I didn't want you to." She said picking up the scrub brush to clean his back.

Kyou closed his eyes as she cleaned him silently. He felt his body calm down and relax/who needs a spa when there's a shower in your room./

* * *

A/N: And now review please review and tell me what you think, did I go too far, or was it realistic within the story-line, also let me know if it's okay I'd like to reply to you guys and thank you for the review if it's alright.


	15. Steam Bath Surprise

A/N: Lookie an update, as promised! If you haven't checked on me in a while I wrote another chapter before this on 1/05/06 so you might wanna read that. I like this chapter it's kind of reflecting on their feelings towards each other now, and in the future.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Hana and Uo,

I hope you two are doing well, we've arrived safely at the hotel, the hot springs are beautiful. I'm enjoying myself so much here, and it's only been two hours. I miss you two a lot but I know I'll be seeing you in a few weeks.

Love, Tohru

"It sounds a bit forced, but I'm sure that's just me." Tohru smiled as she dropped the card in the post, before turning and heading for the springs where Kyou and Yuki were waiting. Shigure had retired to his room to write a bit of his story.

"Miss…Ah Tohru, please take it easy today, I don't want any harm to come to you or the baby." Yuki said as she joined them. It was nice to be able to be alone with Kyou without worrying that they would fight. He had always felt like they could have been friends if they hadn't been enemies. But it was enough that they'd stopped fighting every spare moment.

"He's right dear, if you feel dizzy I'm carrying you back to the room." Kyou said putting a finger to her forehead to enforce his point.

/He called me 'dear'/ Tohru smiled to herself. /How sweet, maybe I should call him something too./ "I promise I'll be careful sweetie." Tohru blushed as the word came out, it felt so good to show affection in public. Of course even Yuki looked a little disturbed by the outward affection they were showing each other. Their time together earlier had made them a bit more forward with each other.

"Ah, so did you send Hana and Uo a postcard just now?" Yuki asked, feeling slightly like the third wheel.

"Yes. I didn't say much, just let them know that we'd arrived. There isn't much room for writing anyway." Tohru smiled. /He must be missing Hana already./

"It's kind of quiet not having those two around, I mean it seams like they've been around a lot more since we told them about the curse." Kyou said, secretly glad they weren't around.

"I'm glad we could trust them both with the secret." Yuki smiled. He had had his doubts about telling Hana, years of repression and a culminating fear of intimacy made it hard for him to trust her completely, but once she knew his secret and stayed by him, he knew he had given her his heart more than he ever could have given it to Tohru.

"I always knew you could trust them. But I knew it had to be your choice to tell them." Tohru smiled she had known in her heart when she chose Kyou that Yuki wouldn't be alone for long, she could see a change in the way Hana was acting and looking at Yuki.

"I plan to propose to her." Yuki said, catching Kyou and Tohru off guard.

"When?" Kyou said feeling relieved, he knew Yuki was no longer a threat but hearing that he would be getting married, sealed it Tohru was his forever.

"That's wonderful, when are you going to ask Hana?" Tohru said excitedly.

"I was planning on asking her when they come to visit this weekend, Shigure has even arranged for another room for her and I to share, so we can be alone." He blushed. "Tohru, can I ask you for a favor? Will you help me pick out the ring before they arrive, I know you'll know which one she'd like best."

"I'd be honored to help you." Tohru beamed.

"We've been in here for over an hour, Tohru I think we should get out now, just to be safe." Kyou said, suddenly feeling a nagging worry about her.

"Okay. Lets head back to the room." She smiled as he helped her out of the hot pool.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm just going to stay a bit longer." Yuki smiled, seeing in them what he hoped for with Hana.

* * *

A/N: Now you should review it's the only thing left on you schedual for the day!


	16. Well Then

A/N: I feel AWESOME right now. I think this is right back on track with where I wanted the story to go. I was a little rough when I first came back but after writting this I feel a thousand times better. I hope you guys like it as much as I do, you had to wait a little more than a week but instead of my usual page-and-a-half I put a little over two pages of writting into this chapter, not intentionally but you guys deserve the extra writting so I'm glad it worked out this way. Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Shigure sat at the desk in his hotel room typing up a rough draft for his story. His intention was to finish as much of the 35 pages he'd promised Mii as he could at the very beginning of the trip so that he could have fun the rest of the time. This didn't mean of course that he wasn't intending on telling her he'd forgotten to do them, or that they'd fallen into one of the hot springs. He always finished early, but the joy in his work was pretending he hadn't even started. He smiled to himself as he finished with page 7 of his work, and then realizing how far along he'd gotten he checked the clock for the time, "12:23 a.m., I should turn in, but why hasn't Yuki come back yet? It's not like him to stay up late." Shigure turned off the computer after saving his work to disk and grabbed the room key. First he went down stairs to the hot springs, but the whole area was empty except for an elderly couple that seemed to want to be alone.

"Strange, I should check and see if Kyou and Tohru have seen him." Shigure was beginning to get concerned, as he made his way to the newly-weds room.

"Knock, Knock." He sang trying not to sound worried as he knocked on their door. "Why hello, Tohru dear, I do hope you two weren't doing anything lewd in there were you?"

"Of course not Shigure. Is something wrong, we were just heading to bed." Tohru smiled tiredly.

"Well, I was wondering if you've seen Yuki, he hasn't come back to the room, and he isn't at the hot springs, I was a bit worried." Shigure face reflected his worries.

"We haven't seen him since about 9 o'clock, we left and he stayed in the spring after we left. Maybe he's gone for a walk." She suggested beginning to worry herself.

"Well, I know you won't be able to sleep if he's missing, let start searching." Kyou said coming to the door behind her. "Shigure, why don't you check the ground around the hotel and the hiking trail, Tohru and I will go into town and check the shops and late night ramen joints." He tossed Shigure a flashlight.

"I'm impressed Kyou, you're handling this quite well, you're a natural leader." Shigure said as he check the flashlight to make sure it was working.

"I'm only doing what I have to, to make this a good honeymoon for Tohru." Kyou scowled, although both Tohru and Shigure could see him blushing lightly. "C'mon lets get going, we'll meet back here at 1:30, if we haven't found him we should notify the authorities." He said pushing past Shigure.

* * *

Tohru followed Kyou as they walked silently into town, there weren't many places open this late but there were a few seedy looking clubs, which while he wasn't fond of the idea of taking Tohru into but he put them on the bottom of his list for in case the other places didn't pan out. So they first made their way to the open restaurants, hoping he had just been a bit hungry. There were three open restaurants, none of them had any customers, but in the third one they'd gone into the owner said a boy that matched Yuki's description had been in a bit earlier at maybe 10 o'clock.

"He was with a girl, she was probably the same age, beautiful too." The owner told them. "Mari waited on them, maybe she overheard where they were heading. Mari," He called the girl over. "Bring some coffee for these kids and tell them about that couple that was here earlier."

"Here you go." Mari said as she placed to cups on the counter in front of them. "Well it's funny you ask about them because I thought it was strange, they way they were acting. He seemed very deeply in love with her whoever she was and she was hmm….well I guess you'd call her kind of creepy." "Ah!" Tohru took out a photo. "Was this the girl?" She pointed to Hana in a picture the three of them had taken.

"Hmm, well to be honest I didn't get a good look at her face, the hair was lighter though and shorter, so I don't think it was. Sorry I can't be of more help." Mari left them to greet another customer, who had just walked in.

"If he was making goo goo eyes at her, and she wasn't Hana who was she?" Kyou said as they left the restaurant.

"I-I don't know but I'm sure there's a good explanation, Yuki was just talking about proposing, he wouldn't cheat on Hana." Tohru said biting her lip.

"Well I don't think he'd cheat either, it's almost 1:30 lets head back and see if Shigure's found him." Kyou wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she shivered from the cold.

* * *

"Yuki." Shigure called as he walked back toward the hotel room, flashing the light as far into the thick forest around him, but to no avail.

He made his way back to his own hotel room first, having a few minutes before he had to meet Kyou and Tohru he wanted to make sure that he didn't look as tired as he felt.

"Laa la la la, la lala laa-aah." Shigure sang to himself as he opened the door to his room. "Oh my! Please excuse me!" He closed the door hurriedly, thinking he had perhaps entered the wrong room he quickly checked the number on the door. It was his room. He knocked "Um excuse, I don't know who you two are but, I believe there's been a mistake, you see this is my room-ah Yuki!" It was indeed Yuki, but who this girl was he didn't know, until she turned around that is. "Hana!"

"Hello, Shigure." She smiled lightly, which was still a chilling sight to Shigure.

"You've changed your hair I see." He gulped.

"Yes. I came straight here, I wanted to show Yuki. I spoke with Arisa about it and she'll be watching the house for you for the next couple of weeks. I didn't want to be away from Yuki for so long, I thought I'd be okay but I couldn't stand it."

"I'm sorry, Shigure. When we came back and the room was empty I think we got a bit carried away. You see, I asked Hana to marry me, and she accepted. We were, um celebrating." Yuki blushed.

"Oh I see. Well I suppose that makes sense. Why don't you two take this room for yourselves, I don't want to intrude on young lovers." Shigure said, as he gathered his things.

"You don't have to leave Shigure." Yuki protested.

"Oh it's okay, I had planned to give you two a room of your own when Hana arrived anyway, I'll just go down to the front desk and arrange for another room now." He said. Having been cursed throughout his youth, Shigure had always longed to be close to women, and he knew how Yuki felt, not being able to embrace a woman. He was still young and was given his chance to hold the woman he loved, Shigure wouldn't interfere with that. "I'll just stop in to Kyou and Tohru's room and let them know I've found you, so that they won't worry, when you weren't back earlier I got worried, so we were all out searching for you."

"Shigure." Yuki said before he closed the door behind him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, Yuki." He smiled fondly at the boy who'd been like a son to him. "Now remember, practice safe sex." He sang, closing the door just a second before Yuki could throw a pillow.

* * *

A/N: Well! Did ya' like it? Did ya'? Did ya'? Did ya'? Please review I'm so excited about this one, so I want a lot of feedback preferably the good kind but I guess if you didn't like it you can say that too, as long as you add constructive criticism. Eeee! I am so pleased with it though here! Free imaginary cookies for all of you!


	17. We are all in love pt 1

A/N: I didn't want to delay you guys any longer, but in order to bring it to you faster this is part one of the chapter, I'll post the other half later, probably within a week. The second half is still in my head but I think it's going to be very interesting. (Giggling manaically to myself.) I also feel I should share my news with you guys,(This is how we test if you guys ever read these things.)I got a new job! And it is sorta lame, I dress up like the statue of liberty and wave at cars on the side of the road. Please feel free to laugh at or with me.

* * *

Yuki opened his eyes slowly, it was early, and he wasn't used to waking up at an early hour but something was drawing him from his peaceful state. When he opened his eyes completely he found that he was inches away from Hana's face. She was whimpering in her sleep. /That's so cute./ He couldn't help but thinking, but she looked so scared that his next reaction was to wrap his arms around her, as he did she calmed down, and nestled into the crook of his arm and mumble "…with you forever."

He moved his face towards hers and brushed his lips against hers softly. "That all I want, too."

Hana stirred a bit from her sleep, then shook her head a bit before focusing on Yuki's face. "Morning." She yawned.

Yuki blushed.

"What?" Hana smiled.

"A-a-a-adorable." He pulled her into a long hug.

"Okay, okay." Hana laughed, "Let's get some breakfast before we go wild here."

Yuki smiled. "You're right, lets go see if Shigure, Tohru and Kyou are awake." He said stroking her hair softly.

* * *

"Oh good morning, Yuki, Hana." Tohru smiled, as she let them into the room. She was wearing a robe, and had a towel wrapped around her hair. "I just got out of the shower." She blushed.

"We just got out of the shower." Kyou corrected coming up from behind her and kissing her cheek possessively, more as a reflex than a display of dominance.

"Have you guys had breakfast yet?" Hana asked ignoring their mushy display of affection. She loved Yuki with all her heart but she did feel it necessary to show so obviously.

"Not yet." Tohru smiled, then blushed as Kyou moved his lips lower to her neck.

"We were just heading over to Shigure's room to see if he wanted to go eat, do you guys wanna get dressed and head over there?" Yuki asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable about their outward affection this morning.

"Sure, um why don't you guys wait in the hall for us." Tohru said, turning her head quickly as Kyou continued an early breakfast on her neck.

"Sure, we'll wait right here." Hana said, as they closed the door. "Newly-weds!" Hana whispered exasperatedly.

"Ah." Yuki gasped, remembering suddenly that they themselves would soon be married. "but you know, it's kind of sweet the way they grown so close to each other since the wedding. I wonder if we'll be like that?" He mused.

Hana looked at him blankly for a moment before she too remembered that he'd proposed last night. Then she blushed, realizing what her first thought was. "I hope so." She whispered moving closer to him, and allowing his hand to wander up her shirt as he slowly traced her collar bone with kisses.

"Ah-hem." Tohru coughed politely.

"Oh." Hana looked up suddenly embarrassed.

"Newly-weds." Kyou smirked as he closed the door behind him. "C'mon lovebirds lets go."

* * *

A/N: Please review, it's what I live for.


	18. We Are All in Love pt 2

A/N: Exactly one week later guys. I hope you like it. _Itallics are flashbacks!_

* * *

Yuki knocks once again on Shigure's door, they've been standing outside his room for the past 10 minutes it seemed (It's really only been 2 minutes, but when you're hungry time passes slowly.) , knocking. They heard some noises coming from inside now, though. And for some reason muffled talking. "Who could he possibly be talking to?" Yuki almost whispers to the group behind him. 

"Himself?" Kyou ventures. "It would explain a lot."

The talking behind the door is still going on, and out of curiosity the group presses their ears against the door. Hana's eyes suddenly widen. "That sounds like-"

"Uo!" Tohru exclaims as, indeed Uo opens the door to Shigures suite, wearing on of Shigures shirts of all things.

"Yes. But be quiet you'll wake the neighbors." She says tiredly.

"But what are you doing here?" Hana asks. "And who's watching the house?"

"Don't worry I gave Megumi (Megumi as you may recall is Hana's little brother, he's one of my favorite characters.) ten bucks to keep an eye on the place. After you left, I went to the house and I was looking around. Yuki keeps a picture of the two of you at his bedside y'know. And I thought I wish I had someone who'd miss me, even half as much as you two missed each other. Then I found something else, in Shigure's room.

_She was such a brash girl. Maybe that's why I instantly fell in love with her. And when my two cousins fell in love with her two best friends, I thought maybe it was all meant to be. Like a big arrow was pointing me toward her. She is very much younger than I am, but at the same time, a great deal more mature._

_/I don't even think I show up on her radar, but I still must try./ I thought. So I set about winning her heart from a distance. But how do you win the heart of a girl like that/A story/ I thought. /I am a writer, I can write her a story and give it to her, she'll read it and feel the same about me as I do about her, perhaps./_

"It was a story about a man in love with the best friend of his two cousins girlfriends. It was a beautiful story." Uo smiled. "I came here to see if it was for me."

"When she showed up I was so surprised. I didn't think I'd hid it so poorly." Shigure sighed.

"It was on your desk." Uo said, looking at him critically.

"Okay so I was afraid I'd hid it too well." He smiled brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I didn't know if the story was about me, and the whole train ride over here I became less and less sure about what I was doing. But after reading the story I had to see him. So I came straight here, and they gave me his room number. The whole way up I was second guessing myself."

_"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Shigure sang out sleepily to the frantic knocker. "Do you know it's two thir-ah! Y-you came."_

_Uo waved the story at him. "How could I not."_

_His hands went to her face so quickly. "I've wanted to hold you like this for so long." He kissed her forehead gently, then hugged her tightly to his chest, thankful that at last the curse had been broken, and that he could hold Uo so closely to himself._

"I hadn't brought anything to wear though, so he loaned me one of his shirts." Uo smiled.

"So you guys didn't-" Kyou started.

"Have sex?" Shigure said. "Kyou you pervert. We slept together but we didn't do anything but sleep."

"Well, I could certainly use some breakfast." Hana said. She had sensed that there was something between the two, but knew that it had to happen at it's own pace, she was glad to see that the pace had finally picked up.

* * *

A/N: Now I know a lot of you were against what I just did. But I think we all should agree that I did it pretty well. And that the reasoning is plausible. If you think it was poorly written please feel free to flame it, but if you just don't want them to be together say it nicely, don't hurt my feelings. Not that I think for a moment that any of you would do that, but just in case someone other than you regulars comes along I want to make sure they're nice to me too. Thank you for reading everyone, see you next chapter. 


	19. A Growing Danger

A/N: Trust me when I say, this chapter was worth the wait. A little twist of plot ensures that I'll be writing this story until I die! I hope you like the way I've done this, I do.

* * *

"Breakfast time, Breakfast time." Shigure sang to himself as they walked down to the inn's restaurant. "Now I insist that you all order whatever you want, it's on me."

Uo and Hana exchanged looks. "Well of course its your treat, you didn't think we'd come all this way if, you weren't buying us food, did you?"

A pained look passed over Shigure's face. "I thought you came because you loved me." He pouted.

"Well of course, but that's secondary when I'm hungry." Uo said, caressing his cheek.

"The woman I love, cares more about waffles and pancakes, than she does about me." He sighed.

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true Shigure." Tohru said.

"She's right, Uo's never traveled more than 50 miles to get free food." Hana added.

* * *

The sentiment grew harder to believe as Uo stuffed another waffle into her mouth. But she did look cute even so. "Uo shouldn't you stop to breathe?" Shigure asked, worried that she would choke to death.

"Nonshenshe." She slurred between bites. "I'll loosh eatin' time."

"Uo loves food." Tohru smiled, she'd finished eating a while ago, they all had, but the breakfast buffet was closing soon so they wouldn't have long to wait.

"She certainly does." Yuki whispered.

"Lets all go out today." Shigure said. "We can go shopping in town."

"That would be wonderful! I want to buy some souvenirs!" Tohru smiled.

"And I'd like to check out that strange store I passed on the way here." Hana said eerily.

"I thought you didn't like that crap anymore." Kyou shifted uneasily. He couldn't stand the occult.

"I am what I have always been, just…more in love." Hana smiled, catching Yuki's eye.

"And I wouldn't love her any other way." Yuki said, getting up from his seat. "You don't have to come."

"Oh but it sounds like fun, can't we go just to look?" Tohru asked.

"Fine." Kyou sulked.

* * *

"Hello? Any one here?" Shigure called out as they walked further into the small shop. It appeared to be deserted.

"Maybe they're out to lunch." Uo suggested, lifting a strange looking candle from a table.

"Why would they leave the door unlocked though?" Yuki said flipping through a book of love spells.

"No." Hana smiled staring at the door at the back of the shop. "Someone is here. But, we should leave."

As she spoke the door behind them shut quickly. And an elderly voice spoke in her ear. "Leaving so soon, dear? I get so few visitors, wont you stay?"

The voice grated in Hana's ear. But it was, familiar. "Grandmother?"

"Hanajima, my child? My you've grown." The old woman smiled up at her.

"Grandmother!" The group sighed with relief.

"Grandmother ran away when I was just a child. Were you here all that time? Do you know how hard I searched for you? Everyday I would read cards, and objects you touched, and crystal balls trying to find you!" Hana sounded upset.

Grandmother put up her hand to calm her. "Now, now child. First things, first. Why don't you and your friends have a seat and I'll make some tea."

* * *

"You see, I'm not really her grandmother." She told the group.

"I met her one day on the way home from school. And everyday after that I would go to her house and she would teach me everything, from waves to scrying. My parents never knew. But one day when I was 8 years old she disappeared." Hana stirred her tea.

"I had to go, I could see that our destiny was to be parted, until you fell in love. This must be the young man who has captured your heart." She said taking Kyou's hand.

"Not on your life, crone." Kyou pulled his hand free.

"No, Yuki is the one." Hana said slipping her hand into his.

"We-We've just gotten engaged, you'll be invited to the wedding of course ma'am!" Yuki bowed nervously.

"But why were you destined to meet again, now." Uo asked, grabbing a cookie from the plate, Grandmother had brought with the tea.

"I suspect," She turned to Tohru, "It has something to do with this young woman and her unborn child."

"My, child?" Tohru asked.

"I have only just met you, but I suspect that is the case. This child, a great many people have a lot to lose I sense, if she is not born. But I also sense there is someone, who does not know of the child yet, someone who would do anything to stop the birth." Grandmother took a sip of the tea. "I believe he will soon discover your secret, this is why we were destined to meet." She smiled, placing her hand on Tohru's belly.

* * *

A/N: Okay now go review. Tell me what you think, I'm still trying to decide how and if Akito will find out, so suggestions are welcome.


	20. Where Do We Go

A/N: Okay I know what you're thinking it's been 4 months and she give us half of what she usually writes. But lifes been stressed lately just be glad I haven't thrown in the towel yet. We've still got another 4 1/2 months of pregnancy to go, next 2-3 chapters they should still be on their trip after that I plan to skip over a month. I don't know when the next chapters going up but I'll try to make it reasonable.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akito stared out into the garden. "My it has been awfully quiet around here lately. I wonder what they're up to. Kureno, get the car."

Kureno lifted his head slightly and then lifted himself up.

On the way to Shigure's house Akito stared out the window, the house looked the same as usual from the outside, but from where Akito sat, something didn't feel quite right.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Shigure's house, Megumi was sitting on the sofa eating a rice ball, enjoying the silence of an empty house. "Hmm . . . I sense that the lion has left the jungle. He'll be here soon." He finished the rice ball as a black sedan pulled into view. "This shall be very interesting."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sure that it wasn't necessarily anything to worry about." Shigure said trying to cheer everyone up at dinner. "Maybe Akito won't find out in time to do anything, you're already so far along."

"But I think to be safe, we have to keep Tohru away from home until the baby has been born and safe." Yuki said.

"I don't want to be a burden to you, if Akito is going to find out, there's no way to change that, but if I can just speak to him . . . If I could explain . . . He's going to be free too, how could anyone not want that?"

"Akito is, not just physically ill, Tohru. What's wrong with Akito goes far deeper than that. What's wrong with Akito is all in his head, and there's no way to save him from that." Shigure frowned into his tea. The realizing he'd upset her. "But if anyone can do it you can Tohru."

"Even so I think that when this trip is over, you guys should go home without us. Even if it's for just a short time." Kyou said firmly, looking at Tohru.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the trip, we still have three and a half weeks before it ends, lets talk out what we'll do then." Hana suggested.

"Yeah good idea, hey why don't you, me and Tohru go out without the boys today, we get our toenails painted, and act like girls." Uo suggested.

The whole table looked up. All of them had the same thought /Love sure does change a girl./

"I like that idea, I think it'll help relax us, and after we get our nails done, we can get massages, and maybe visit the local temple for a good luck charm." Hana smiled.

"Okay. I think we can do that." Tohru smiled, looking to Kyou for approval. "Will you guys be okay without us?"

"Sure, we can fill our day up with something." Kyou smiled back. "Go get pampered, you deserve a treat for once." /And it'll give me plenty of time to plan./ He thought to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi smiled to himself as he left out the window. "So that was Akito Sohma, now that I have a face to go with the name, perhaps things will become a bit more interesting."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I like Megumi, he's one of my favorite characters, and he's very useful, I wish more fics would utilize his unique abilities. Anyway you've got to review if you've got anything to say, I really need the encouragement, I really need to know that you guys still care if I finish this story.


	21. Just What I Needed

A/N: And I've managed to pop out another chapter. I'd like to thank the two most loyal fans in the world, for sticking with me and reviewing my last chapter, this ones for you guys, and for anyone reading really, but especially you two. I hope you like this chapter, next chapter will skip us to the end of their vacation, when everyone else has left for home leaving just Tohru and Kyou behind, so be ready for it. Tohru's edging slowly towards her birth, and perhaps a conflict with Akito.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks Uo, I really needed a day like today." Tohru smiled, greatfully.

"I know you did honey, that's why I suggested we get away from the boys, you love him like crazy I know, but I just don't think it's as easy for you to relax in front of Kyou. Besides with me and Hana being lovey-dovey with Shigure and Yuki, we can't focus on comforting you."

"She's right we have been a bit focused on our own relationship lately. And you're our best friend and you need us. But also I've been missing those days when it was just us three."

"Thanks guys, that's really sweet of you."

"There is one more thing, we wanted to tell you, away from the boys." Hana added.

"We've decided on a name for your child. Really it does seem right to give her any other name." Uo smiled.

"Her name shall be, Kyoko." Hana said placing her hand over Tohru's round belly.

Tohru nodded. "I knew you guys would pick a name with meaning, she'll need to be strong this one, won't she mom?" Suddenly her knees buckled under her, and she slumped to the ground, weeping. "Oh mom, I wish you could be here to see."

"It's okay, Tohru. It's okay." Hana whispered, immediately dropping down next to her, "She can still see, Kyoko would be so happy if she were here."

"Can you imagine what a mess she would have been, running around frantically, buying clothes and diapers enough to clothe all the babies in Japan, probably." Uo said, falling down next to her other side, wiping away the tears.

"You're right, she would have. And can you imagine what she would have done to Kyou?" Tohru said smiling.

"C'mon let's get inside." Uo laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Surprise!" Shigure, Kyou and Yuki yelled, throwing confetti as the girls entered the room.

"I thought it might be nice to celebrate our future joy, a bit early, since we may not be with these guys when the baby's born." Kyou smiled, holding up a cake which read "Welcome to our dear baby girl, Kyoko Sohma"

"Oh Kyo!" Tohru smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ta-daaa! I think I'm getting back into the swing, between 60 hours of work a week, a new boyfriend, new friends and other crazy obligations, I somehow managed the time to write a relatively acceptable story, I think, it might suck I'm kinda tired so I'm not sure. But you guys know, so please share.


	22. What Hurt's The Most

A/N: Well here we go, another chapter from the rouge fanfiction writer. I'm trying hard anyway. I feel good about this chapter it's not quite as long as one would hope, but it felt like it needed to end where it did so I appoligise if it feels short, at least I wrote something right? Please Enjoy!

* * *

Tohru rubbed her belly as she sat staring out the windows, it had been decide that she and Kyou would stay behind for a while, until things smoothed over with Akito, but how long would they have to hide? It was true that once the baby was born, Akito would hold no more power over the zodiac members, but that would only leave the baby in more danger. 

They were lucky enough to be allowed to stay with Hana's grandmother for the time being, but they couldn't impose until Tohru delivered, even if she was kind enough to offer.

"How are you feeling today, dear?" Grandmother asked, handing Tohru a cup of tea.

"I miss the others already, and it's only been two weeks, I wonder how I'll even make it though to her birth." She whispered, half to herself.

"Don't worry child, you are stronger than you may know." Grandmother patted her hand /It is well that you are, it will take a lot of strength to save you, and your child./

* * *

"I've found you, Tohru. Now I wonder, do you think she will plead? Beg maybe, for her life, for that baby's life? Remember this, Momiji. I am God! You all, owe me your lives, you never should have tried to sneak behind my back with this. Did you really think it was wise to try to help them?" Akito spit on the boy, now slipping into a deep sleep. "Hatori, I suppose you may treat his wounds, now. Kureno, the car. I feel like visiting the hot springs." 

Hatori bent over the boy who had be very badly beaten. His ribs were broken, his eyes blackened, his whole body deeply bruised, and both his legs and one arm were broken. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled punching Akito, over and over again. At least inside his own mind, he was still able to beat Akito, but once that baby was born, he could finally be free. "For now, at least I can do something." He said. And after laying Momiji down in his bed, he made a call. "Shigure? It's me, Hatori. Momiji fought it as long as he could but, Akito beat him pretty bad, I'm afraid Tohru is no longer safe where she is. No, I have a plan. I'll leave Momiji in care of a nurse, you call Tohru, and then we'll both take the train up."

* * *

"Things are about to get very interesting I think" Grandmother said as she left Tohru's room. 

"What?" Tohru asked.

"Nothing dear. Just rest a bit for now, I'm sure Kyou will be home soon."

"He's been working so hard, trying to pay her back, I'm so proud of him for that. He's been so level headed lately, it's hard to believe he's the same man who fell though my ceiling all that time ago. I just know, he'll be a good father for you Kyoko." She smiled at her tummy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Me again folks! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Are you mad about Momiji? Happy? Life's been fun lately, I think. I'm moving in with my boyfriend soon, and I started working yet another job. What's up with you guys? Whats new? Anybody do anything fun lately?


	23. A Grand Occurance

A/n: Okay a bit later than expected but here's the new chapter for you enjoyment. I wrote the first half of it right after the last chapter, and the second half just now, so I hope they fit together well. I love it either way.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Shigure asked as they sat across from each other on the train.

"It's something I've been toying with lately, I'm pretty sure this is going to work." Hatori said staring out the window.

"Pretty sure huh. What do we do if you're wrong?"

"I have a plan B, but I don't think we should employ it unless we have absolutely no other way."

"You won't even tell me what plan A is, now there's a plan B? I trust you Hatori but can't you share a little?" Shigure whined.

"You're acting like a 4 year old, look I'm pretty sure plan A will work so you don't need to know about plan B. And all you need to know about plan A, is that I'll need you to restrain Akito.

"Hmm. I understand. I think I know what plan A is, I'm surprised we never thought of this before."

* * *

Tohru hummed quietly to herself as she hung up the wash in the back yard. She didn't want to impose too much on Hanna's grandmother so while she was able she insisted on doing all the household chores. As she hung up the bed sheets she saw a shadow through the sheet.

"Kyou? Aren't you home a bit early today?"

"You thought you could hide this indiscretion from me did you, Tohru Honda?" Akito replied tearing at the sheet that hung between them, causing her to stagger backwards.

"No!"

"Akito!" Hatori interrupted, startling Akito.

Shigure grabbed Akito, and pulling his arms behind him. They struggled but Shigure was clearly stronger, after he'd steadied Akito, he nodded at Hatori.

Hatori put his hands over Akito's eyes. "I'm sorry it's for the greater good." A white light flashed, and Akito slumped.

"Did you just..." Shigure looked up, shocked.

"I erased his memory. I've never had to go so far back though, I may have erased too much, it may not have been enough, we should tie him to his bed until we know for sure." Hatori sighed before he passed out as well.

Shigure looked up at Tohru. "How's the honeymoon been?"

"Fine." She smiled, the puzzlement washing off her face. "Would you like me to make some tea? I feel like I owe you at least that."

"Yes, I'd like that. But first, I'll need some rope, or something to bind Akito with."

"I think we have some, somewhere." She nodded.

"I'll help you bring them inside." Kureno said, coming up behind them.

"Really?" Shigure and Tohru asked in surprise.

"If you don't mind making an extra cup of tea."

"Of course not." Tohru smiled.

* * *

A/n: I feel like the end coversation dragged abit but I felt like Kureno wanted to join in the story. But I'm not as familiar with his character as I would like to have been before I introduced him to my story, but I think he's a good guy at heart so I'm letting him help, if his character isn't really like that, whatever, this is just me playing with the characters like barbie dolls.


	24. A Blinding Truth

A/N: I seem to have disappeared for months again. I wish I could devote more time to this story. It deserves better then me, you guys deserve better than me, but at least I have managed to get my head together and post the next chapter in this story, at last! Please ttell me what you think, I really need to be pushed so if you like it, tell me!!!! Please Enjoy!

* * *

Akito's eyes opened slowly, his head throbbing. 

"He's awake!" Hatori called into the hall.

"Who-who's that? Where am I?" Akito asked feebly, his voice cracking.

"It's me Hatori, your cousin. Do you remember who I am?" Hatori asked gently, cautiously.

"I, it sounds familiar, but I'm sorry, I don't think I know you." Akito whispered.

Hatori helped Akito to sit up. He felt immediately relieved that Akito seemed to have lost all memory of his family, and must also have forgotten of his power over them. "Here have some water." Hatori said bringing him a glass.

Akito reached out erratically towards Hatori, who helped the glass into his hand. "Tell me Hatori, Have I always been, blind?"

"Blind? He's blind?" Shigure said entering the room.

"Who's there?" The new Akito asked.

"Another cousin of yours, Shigure. We've been worried about you for awhile, you've been asleep for two weeks." Hatori explained. "Do you even remember who you are?"

"I-I don't think so, it's all so fuzzy."

"That's okay, we'll take it slow, your name is Akito Sohma, you were hit by a car, and we've been taking care of you since, I'm a doctor. I'm going to talk to Shigure in the other room for a bit, you should rest." Hatori said, taking the glass of water, and helping Akito lay back down.

The two men walked into the other room where Kyou and Tohru were also waiting. They closed the door.

"He doesn't remember his own name let alone what he came here to do, I think we have nothing to fear any longer. But to be safe I think you two should avoid him, until we can get him home." Hatori said quietly so that Akito wouldn't hear.

"The good news is he's also blind, so he's less likely to be able to hurt you." Shigure said.

"He's blind?" Kureno entered the room.

Unsure where Kureno's loyalties were, and how much he'd overheard, Hatori spoke carefully. "The blindness may be temporary, I'll have to take a look at him in my office back home. He shouldn't move yet but I think in about another week we should be okay to go."

"Kureno, ah . . . We told Akito that he was hit by a car."

"I know. You don't have to worry about my stopping you. I understand the situation well enough. Besides even if I were to tell him, in this state he wouldn't be able to handle it. I'm going to go check on him now." Kureno left quickly.

"If you stay for a week, It'll be hard for us to avoid him." Kyou said.

"Maybe it won't be so bad if we do talk to him, right now he doesn't remember the way he was. It might do us some good actually. If he sees how in love we are, and how much we love this baby, maybe he'll condone it. I mean this child's birth is good for all of you, including Akito, maybe we can convince him of this." Tohru pleaded.

"You know you may be right, Tohru. But I don't think we should tell Akito who you guys are though. For now, to him we'll tell him this is your house, and you and the old lady were kind enough to take us in while he was unconscious." Hatori had known that Tohru would want to try to convince Akito of their love for each other.

"Okay!" Tohru smiled. "Then I'll go cook diner now."

* * *

A/N: Okay maybe having her go into the kitchen was an akward place to end the chapter, but if the coversations over and I don't think anyone cares what she makes in there, I don't see why not stop here. Please Review!!! 


	25. A Nice Talk

A/N: All I have to say right now is, this is the nicest Akito you will ever read, I'm pretty sure. Please enjoy!

* * *

"I've brought your breakfast." Tohru announced, entering Akito's room, and setting it on the table by the window.

"Thank you miss, would you mind guiding me to the table. And maybe, keeping me company for a bit?" Akito asked.

"Certainly. So, any luck getting your memory back?" She smiled, even though he couldn't see it.

"None, but the way they talk to me, I feel like I'm important to them, like they're used to walking on eggshells around me." Akito smiled weakly, not knowing how right he was. "It's stifling, I'd rather talk to someone who doesn't know me for a little while."

"Oh I love talking, what shall we talk about?" Tohru asked, only slightly nervous.

"How about your baby? When is it due?"

"Just under three months." She smiled patting her belly.

"How can someone love a person they haven't met yet, so much?" Akito's brow wrinkled.

"I've been asked that before, I never really had an answer. But I think I know, at least why I do. I just don't want to waste a minute _not_ loving someone. After my mom died, all I could think was, there was so much more I could have loved her, but I always thought there was plenty of time. So whenever I meet someone new, I already love them, and maybe it seems foolish to the people who know me, but I've never regret loving someone too much, I don't see how anybody could."

There was a long pause between them. Then a faint smile crossed Akito's face. "You're a unique person, I'm sure you must here that a lot too."

"I do. But I've always wondered why."

"I'm sure you have. You're an easy person to talk to, and you make a good breakfast, of course, I don't remember any others I've eaten." Akito smiled again.

"Thank you for saying so, if you ever remember your favorite meal, let me know and I'll cook it. Maybe one of your cousins knows."

"He'd never admit it before, but it was takoyaki." Shigure said entering the room.

"Ah Shigure, right?" Akito lifted his head.

"Yes, Akito, how are you feeling today?" Shigure smiled.

"Just fine, thanks to Miss Tohru. She makes wonderful company."

"Does she, well then I'll have to take advantage of that before we leave." Shigure said winking at Tohru. "Ah that's right, Miss Tohru, Grandmother would like you to assist her with some cookies she's baking, right now."

"Oh, okay. It was nice talking to you." She bowed to Akito, and then left.

"She's a strange girl. I know we just met, but I feel like I know her." Akito puzzled.

"I'm sure it's just her friendly nature, would you like me to keep you company?"

"No, I think I'd like to be alone for now." Akito waved him away.

* * *

A/N: Please!!! Please!!! Please review!!!!!!! 


	26. Lemon Chiffon

A/N: OMG! It's been a year I know so I doubt anyone has been actively looking for me to update. I am so sorry everyone, huge case of writers block, I never thought I'd write again. But today I got an email from saying someone had added this story to their favorites, and suddenly on a whim, I thought, I have to write more!, even if I don't finish it, I have to write all of the story that I can. And so I beg, if anyone out there is reading this still, by some miracle, review, tell me it still matters to you if I finish. 3

* * *

Tohru's eyes opened, it was very dark still, and looking at the clock she saw it was indeed only 2 am. As her eyes adjusted she saw Kyou's figure outlined from the moonlight outside, he was watching her as she slept, but watching her he couldn't help but sweep aside and kiss her forehead, which had caused her to awaken.

"Kyou?" She mumbled. wearily. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh. . . no!" He had been watching over her every night since Akito arrived, he'd been watching, taking small naps throughout the day, so she wouldn't worry. "I just wanted to watch you sleep for a while."

"Oh! That's so sweet." She kissed his cheek. ". . . Kyou?"

"Yeah?"

"I know it's silly but, do you think, even though you'll be a cat, could you sleep with me tonight?" She held her breath.

"Uh-I guess, we could lock the door, but just this once, I don't want to risk anyone walking in when I'm like that."

"Ah! Thank you!" Tohru grabbed Kyou and held his feline body tight to her chest, as she fell back to sleep. While he lay awake and vigil in her arms.

* * *

"I think it's time I go back home." Akito said, as Tohru placed breakfast on his side table.

"Home? Are you sure you're well enough? I know you been here a month, but you still haven't gained your site or your memory back. And Grandmother said you were welcome as long as you needed." Tohru had been bringing Akito his meals over the past month, to the protests of the family. After losing his memory and site, he had become fond of her company, and if anyone else brought the meal, he would still ask for her, to sit and talk for a while.

"Kureno, said he would take me back tomorrow. I'd like for you to visit me though, I'm told there are some lovely gardens, we could take a walk sometime. I don't know how far it is from here, but I'm sure one of my cousins would gladly drive you there anytime. And of course I could never be happy until I meet your baby."

"Well then, okay. Once she is born, we'll both walk with you in your garden."

"That's wonderful, now it can be a happy last day!"

"Yes. I'm sorry please excuse me for a bit." Tohru left the room to find Grandmother.

* * *

"Ah! Grandmother, I'd like to make a cake for Akito if that's alright. He'll be going home tomorrow, and I thought it'd be a lovely gift. I think I remember Shigure saying he likes lemon chiffon"

"Hmm...I have most of the ingredients, but we'll need to go to the market for the lemons." Grandmother smiled. "Give me a few minutes to get ready we'll go together."

"I hope he'll like it, losing your memory can change you tastes in food." Tohru smiled, picking out 3 lemons.

"Oh I'm sure that he'll like it, as long as you bake it with love, dear."

"Yes! I will." Tohru clenched her fists and nodded a serious nod. "Eh!" She looked down. "Grandmother!" Grandmother had walked out of site. "I think my water broke." She sighed fainting as she ended her sentence.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if I will finish the story, but I do know that I will try, it may take another year for all I know, but I'm also aware I'm only 2 chapters from being done, maybe 3, so I will try

* * *


End file.
